


Red Flag

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Red Dress, Rough Sex, rear penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Teddy needs little encouragement





	Red Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of May Madness using the weekly next gen pairing (Teddy/Victoire, no duh) and day 3's prompts 'red dress'. I wanted to work in the kink of sex toys but the characters did not cooperate. Only tangentially related to days 1 + 2 in that I mention James Sirius/Dominique being a thing.

Relationships were not easy, Teddy Lupin knew that, he could look at youngster like James and Dominique in the early flush of excitement of their relationships, full of passion and constantly sneaking off to do things that in his mind they were eternally too youthful to be doing and he would feel not exactly envy but a kind of wistful nostalgia. A proper relationship had it’s trial, it’s ups and downs and imperfections and above the drudgery of routine and familiarity to draw it down.

Victoire he thought, felt rather the same way but she was not half so resigned to it as he was.

That was where the little red dress came in. Whenever things were getting a little too dull, a little too staid, she pulled it out of the wardrobe and declared to be date night and escapades were sure to follow.

The dress was sleeveless and nearly entirely strapless held up by tiny scarlet cords. It clung to Victoire’s slender lithe form tightly, emphasising the curves of her full high breasts and it never failed to drive Teddy crazy.

It was hard to keep his hands off her during the meal, his hands continually strayed to touch her arm or shoulder or leg in passing, they ate with one of her feet pressed against the side of his leg.

When they got home again it was another matter, Teddy pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight. He kissed her deeply and her hands rose and ran their way through his head. (A shoulder length fall of emerald green locks to compliment the dress.) Victoire melted into his arms as his tongue played with hers, toying and pushing their way into his mouth. 

They made their way to the bedroom, Teddy venturing lower and lower with is kisses and was rewarded by Victoire’s gasps and the tightening her grip on him. He pulled down the top of the dress to reveal bare breasts and sucked, his tongue lavish attention of her pink nipples until they were shiny and hard.

“Fuck, Teddy, Fuck,” Victoire whimpered, clutching to him for balance. Instead he guide her down on to the bed. She rolled forward onto her hands and knees and crawled fully on to it a sight which caused Teddy to tear at his own clothing, until he was naked and his cock stood out proud and strong as he clambered on to the bed behind her. 

Victoire was a vision, her head was low resting on folded arms, her golden hair spreading freely in all directions, her legs were under her and she was on her knees, the resulting behind her arse was pushing up into the air, pointed directly at Teddy, separated from him by only two layers of very thin red material.

He flipped up the dress over her waist and pulled down the red knickers to her knees. Taking his cock, in his hand he rubbed the tip of it over the glistening entrance of Victoire’s pussy. 

She moaned and pushed back at him and that was all the encouragement Teddy need to push home into her. Rocking back and forth, in a quickly increasing rhythn, his hands holding hard to her hips as his impact her backside.

Victoire’s moans were oddly muted and Teddy took a mooment to look up, but he needened have worried. Victoire’s hands were clawing at the bedding, her body surged back against his and her mouth biting down on her pillow was the only thing keeping her cries of pleasure from being earsplitting shrieks. 

“God,” Teddy moaned as he pounded her, “God you’re so fucking beautiful, so amazing, I’m going to...” Words failled him. Victoire lifted her head enough to say barely coherently.

“Teddy, I, oh, Ted. I can’t. I’ve got to... Fuck I’m going to come.” 

Her legs shook, the effect spread throughout her whole frame, her cries died out as she instead took great gasps of air to try and ride out what looked to Teddy (not without a heady rush of pride) like a tremendous orgasm.

As she stilled, Teddy thrust into a few more times, his head lower over her body, smelling the scent of her golden hair before he too came all in one big rush.

For a long while the spooned in a tangled mess.

“Teddy, sweetheart?” Victoire said after a while, slightly hoarsely.

“Hmm?” Teddy replied sleepily.

“Do help me out the rest of the way out of this bloody dress would you?”

“Of course, dear.”

Victoire had sounded more exasperated about the dress than anything once its job was done but Teddy hung it up again with a kind of quiet reverence. It was always nice to feel young again for an evening.


End file.
